The Velox Sero
by sam 14-3 k
Summary: A scientist invents a plant-to reduce global warming. But he has a secret, the plant may cause dooms day to mankind.


9 The Velox Sero

THE

VELOX SERO

-Samarth Kalluraya

Dressed in a white overcoat, I entered the spacious laboratory where many others worked just like me. I reached my working table, and removed a sample of unique tissue which I had collected for my research.

I am Felix Cullen. I work at the Scientists Association of America or S.A.A. I am a 29 year old bachelor. As a child I loved plants and had a strong interest in them. I also had a vast collection of leaves and flowers. Hence I became a biology scientist.

The leaders at the Copenhagen meet decided upon the point that the only way to check the increasing carbon emissions of the world was to invent a new species of plant which could grow rapidly; hence the problem could be brought under control immediately by those plants which will convert carbon dioxide into oxygen . My experiment was based on the same topic.

After days of research, I realized that by changing the DNA of the sample of tissue that I had collected I could make those cells multiply faster than ever. I cultivated this mutated tissue and it soon grew into a leafy creeper. I soon came to know that this creeper was dependent on sea water instead of fresh water and nutrients from the soil. I named this plant 'Velox sero' which meant 'fast plant' in Latin.

The plant looked like a creeper that spread over the ground. It had many leaves which were of dark green colour. Its stem was as thick as that of the body of an anaconda. It bore no fruits or flowers as all the food that was produced were used for the growth of the cells. But the growth was so dense that it looked like a rainforest from the top.

I started discussing my results with my friend and research partner George, and he agreed that this was indeed the savior plant. Soon this was accepted by all eminent scientists and also the leaders around the world. My name Felix Cullen was spoken about, by all. I was becoming famous.

I now started cultivating this plant on a large scale. I distributed the seeds to all the countries having a sea coast as the velox sero needed sea water to grow. The countries planted this plant on all their coasts. The main objective was to grow as much of this plant as possible. After a month, when a survey was carried out, it turned out that carbon emission had dropped by nearly 20%.

I was nominated for many awards, the main being the coveted Nobel award. I was given many titles like 'savior of mankind', 'the green man', etc. The discovery of the plant was indeed a turning point of my life.

I was basking in the glory of my sudden fame, when one night while I was sleeping my phone started ringing its usual nokia tune. I said in a low, sleepy tune "Hallo?"

"Hello, I am George we have a problem here." came the reply. George's voice had changed from his trademark cheery tone to a rather serious and anxious tone.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, tensed because of his changed tone.

He said "I just got a call from the president of New Zealand. He told that due to the rapid growth of the Velox sero, many of the cities have been engulfed by the plant. The growth is such that it has spread to the deserts because; the sea water is being transported rapidly through its stems.

The presidents and prime ministers of USA, England, Canada and other countries have complained that because of excess growth of the Velox sero, the soil is being depleted of its nutritional value. Also the trees in the surrounding areas are dying because of the decreasing nutrients in the soil as also the creeper is sucking out the nutrients present in the tree."

"Wow George! So you call me this late just to inform me that the nutrition of the soil is decreasing?" I asked, angrily.

"God damn it Felix, don't you understand the gravity of the situation. It would be dooms day for us if we don't stop the growth of the plant.

Can't you see famine looming over us, because of you? Its due to this plant, trees are dying what will happen of the tiny agricultural crops mainly food crops? Think Felix think!"

After a second's break I answered "why, isn't it simple. Can't we just cut the creeper or just burn it."

"Felix, there lies the problem I wanted to tell you. The tissues that you developed are growing so fast that even the discarded creeper starts growing. Also by the time we cut 1 sq. kilometer of the creeper it would have already grown 20 sq. kilometer by then. And forget the idea of burning as we will be back to square one if we do so. The pollution caused due the burning will be equal to the carbon emission of the whole world for ten years. And yes, there have been deaths of many people and animals in the area where the 'Velox sero' grows due to some deadly disease. Many feel that it is because of the plant."

Shocked by the information I said apprehensively "I will look into this matter."

I got up from my bed realizing that my entire reputation was at stake. I immediately dressed up and went to my laboratory. I sat on my chair thinking calmly about the situation. I tried to think about some solution. "There has to be one", I told myself.

"Oh God! I knew this would happen, but not so soon.

I should have never done this for a day's fame. I should immediately find a solution or else I am done for…."

My thoughts were cut abrupt by the ringing of my cell phone.

I hesitantly removed it from my pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"George here"

"Yes, what's the matter, is there any progress?"

"I just got important news. The tissues that you researched upon was cross examined by other panel of scientists to find out a solution. One of them made a shocking discovery that may put you in trouble."

"And what is that?"

"It is that, those tissues are actually …."

I cut the phone abruptly. Just as I thought I should not have done this knowing that I would be in problem

"Now I have only two options left. One is either I face the world's wrath or abscond"

I had to choose the latter!!! I knew I did not have the will power to face the world.

"Where shall I go now?" I thought. I had to choose a far away island where nobody would get a clue of my presence.

The best bet would be to go to that island where once my grandpa was marooned. Luckily he had told me the location of the island. It was about five hundred kilometers east of Somalia. Also as the island was rich with trees and fruits survival won't be a problem. But, the problem is I need to arrange all the logistics without any delay and in secrecy. All I had to do was to go in incognito."

Time was running out fast. I had to arrange a plane. I felt happy that I had learned flying when in college, though it was boring then. I decided to charter my friend's plane and go to the island. Though it was midnight; I thought it was okay to disturb him at this late hour of night.

I reached his house and told him that I have an emergency meeting at Johannesburg in South Africa and I needed his plane to fly immediately. He offered me his personal pilot but, I declined the offer saying that I would like to fly alone. He instantly gave the keys and bid goodnight.

I packed my important lab equipments, few cloths and food which would last for a day or two until I reached this new island. I changed little bit of my looks by changing the colour of my hair and wore casual clothes contrary to my usual black suit and red tie.

I reached the airport, took the plane, fuelled it and took off to my new destination.

I had a pleasant flight. When I came close to the island I realized that there was no air strip present on the island; hence I needed to crash the plane on the water. But I had to take the risk. After a successful crash landing I managed to get out of the plane and swim up to the island.

"Thank God this island is not covered by 'Velox sero'", I thought. I am free from all the tensions. But I need to find a solution to prevent the looming apocalypse.

Now away from civilization I regret my research. It was not a good idea of mine to use this tissue. It might have been a breakthrough in the field of biological science but a deadly one. What I did not tell the world was that I actually did not find the tissues but cultivated it. The whole problem lies in the tissues.

I realized that if I take some tissues of trees affected with cancer the tissues would grow fast as the cancerous cells multiply fast. But what I did next was the mistake. I wanted the plants to grow faster. Hence I took the DNA of those cancerous cells and combined them with the DNA of some cells that were infected with a rare but dangerous plant disease. The product that I got was such that the Velox sero would grow extremely fast but the disease could also infect humans.

Now I don't know what will happen to the world. I am the culprit of all this for which I am suffering. I have no friends, family or loved ones near me. But I am away from the possible extinction of all living beings except Velox sero…. I need to find a solution for this.


End file.
